


two idiots and a lifeguard

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Harry and Ron being idiots in the pool Hermione works at, basically.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	two idiots and a lifeguard

It was a breezy, relaxing morning shift until two idiots started holding each other under the water. Hermione blew her whistle, and the two broke apart with sheepish grins.

“Can’t you two read?” Hermione yelled, pointing at the rules a few feet away from the edge of the pool. “No roughhousing!”

“Sorry!” the shorter of the two replied, glancing between his friend and Hermione with an odd smirk. His amusement became clear in the next second when his friend called:

“C-Could I give you my number?” His ears were as red as his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_ Why not?  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
